Various technologies are being developed to replace the gasoline-powered internal combustion engine, primarily because of ever stricter environmental regulations. One such replacement technology that is getting much attention is the hydrogen powered fuel cell since hydrogen, which is derived from all kinds of renewable energies, is the only known energy carrier that can be used without causing environmental damage. The failure to produce a practical storage system for hydrogen has prevented hydrogen from coming to the commercial forefront as a transportation fuel. The ideal hydrogen storage system needs to be light, compact, relatively inexpensive, safe, easy to use, and reusable without the need for regeneration. Layered nanostructures have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,953 to Catalytic Materials Limited, as being capable of sorbing hydrogen into the interstices between the layers. Carbon nanostructures are preferred, particularly graphitic nanostructures. While such layered nanostructures have great commercial potential for storing hydrogen, there remains a need to enhance the introduction of hydrogen into such materials.